


Craving

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cravings, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Theo misses a little slice of home.





	Craving

Dorian closed his book and stared at Theo. “You’ve been moping nonstop for the last few days. You’re horrible at hiding your feelings.”

  
“It’s the time of year. Getting chillier and damp… we had cooks in Ostwick, of course, but my mother would make this pie with fresh fish and I guess I have a craving for it.”

  
Dorian raised his eyebrow. “All this over fish pie?” Theo nodded. “Well. Let’s go speak with the kitchens. It won’t be the same, but if it gets you out of this mood I’ll be happy.”

“You’re the best.”

“I am, aren’t I.”


End file.
